


Happy birthday Dia!

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Short DiaRiko for Dia's birthday, it is now romantic to "break" into school with your girlfriend as long as if is for a birthday occasion.





	Happy birthday Dia!

Perhaps it was a blessing that their friend happened to be the director of the school, otherwise they wouldn't be here right now. 

 

It still felt a little wrong in Dia’s eyes to enter the school grounds like this so casually during a break. But despite protesting against it earlier, she found herself enjoying the moment. Maybe in any other situation she would still feel bad, but how can she when this was all a birthday gift? 

 

And so her and Riko ended up in the music room after lots of convincing on the young composer's part. Mari really must've had an impact on her, because Riko never seemed like a type to rebelliously wander around the school. A part of Dia liked it. The happy smile she was given when she finally accepted the offer to come here, the rush she felt when Riko excitedly dragged her down the hall by the hand, and finally the serenity of this moment where they sat side by side on the piano bench that was just big enough for two.

 

Being in this classroom together was nothing new to either of them. This was their go to spot during study sessions and times they'd compose music for Aqours songs whenever they worked on it together. Yet right now at this moment, the place felt all the more special. 

 

Riko's always been a skilled piano player and there was no denying it. The student council president always openly admired it, yet still she was left in awe while Riko's fingers so gracefully danced over the keys to create such a wonderful melody. All for her. 

 

And to think she went out of her way to learn one of Dia’s favorite Muse songs just for this occasion, too… 

 

The two were still a young couple and the concept of romance was new to both of them (although Riko gets her tips from rather… interesting sources, according to Chika, she didn't get to hear what types of magazines before Riko interfered), so the third year didn't really expect anything to begin with. She would've been fine with just spending the day together, and that's why all of this was even more touching. 

 

The music came to a halt, and the following moments passed in silence before Dia finally realized the flustered girl beside her was waiting for any kind of response. 

 

“That was beautiful.” She finally breathed out, a little too rushed in the moment, but it was still enough to get a bashful smile out of Riko. 

 

“You think so? I’m glad, I feel like I was a little off key for a moment but truth to be told, I got nervous.” A shy chuckle that made Dia’s heart race escaped the girl's lips as she slipped her hand instinctively into Dia’s, their finger intertwined into a perfect fit as always. “I wouldn't want to disappoint the number one fan of Muse on her birthday…”

 

“You did fine.”

 

Dia’s reassuring statement was firm, but had a certain softness to it accompanied by a smile only rare would see. Maybe it was the sound of Aishteru Banzai played by the dear one still ringing in her ears. 

 

“in fact you've outdone yourself, even when I said I'd prefer not to make a big fuss out of it all…” a finger traveled up to scratch the area around her mole that prompted Riko to stiffen a giggle. “Ah well, I should've guessed you wouldn't have listened to me.”

 

Riko smiled, gingerly scooting closer to place a kiss on her cheek. Instinctively the older girl brushed a stray hair behind Riko’s ear and patiently allowed her to speak, 

 

“Even if you say you don't want any fuss over it, we all consider you too important not to celebrate this. It's still not over, shall we head back to your place?”

 

Just the thought of what might be happening at her home this very moment dragged a sigh out of Dia. Yes, breaking into the school to play her a song was all a very tender gift from her girlfriend, but she knew very well the rest of their group was organizing a ‘surprise’ at her place. And she felt bad, but she overheard Ruby mention something about her and Riko making birthday pudding together while the younger sister was on phone. She wouldn't admit it, but it was endearing, and she will gladly pretend to be surprised in order to see that happy sparkle in their eyes. 

 

“Alright. Let's go then. As nice as all of this was, I’d like to get out of the school. And Riko?” For the moment the brunette paused to gain her composure, her cheeks flushed, “Thank you.”

 

Riko simply smiled in that warm manner, and once again leaned in but this time their lips connected; a soft kiss filled with affection Dia was more than happy to return. 

 

“Happy birthday, Dia.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What's up I partied all night and slept 3 hours and quickly got this finished which means I probably did a poor job going through it, happy new year to all and happy birthgay to Dia i love u queen anyways I should d sleep soon now huh


End file.
